A Love Triangle
by candyshopkid123
Summary: Severus and Lily are just friends. Or are they? Sorry, really bad at summaries. but please read and review. constructive critism only. thanx


A Love Triangle

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Elizabeth.

A/N: hope you like it. Please read and review.

It was a blistering cold winter day when our story starts. Lily Evans at the age of six had just started first grade and on the first day of school she had turned her classroom pet from a hamster to a cat. Mrs. O'Brien wasn't very happy. She had sent Lily home to be disciplined by her mother, Rose.

Once she had gotten home, she tried to sneak up the stairs to the safety of her room. But on the fifth step her mother called her back into the living room. Lily had always hated the way her mother had a sparklingly clean house. Well, in her defense, she had nothing else to do. Rose didn't have a job. Her husband was the breadwinner. Actually, he was the Macaroni and Cheese winner because that's all their mother could cook. And that was why they had hired Charlotte to do the cooking. Charlotte was friendly enough, but whenever Lily or Petunia ever strayed too close to the kitchen when Charlotte was cooking she would shout "GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" and would scare away poor Lily and Petunia. Charlotte was also there to baby-sit when Rose wanted to go out.

Lily walked into the living room as innocent as she could be and sat down on the sofa. She crossed her legs and waited for her mother to shout at her. She didn't shout at all. Instead, Rose gave her daughter a withering look that made Lily feel like she had just shrunk 10 times smaller. Then, Rose said, "You know what you did, what do you think should be your punishment?"

She said this is a very calm, collected voice, but Lily could see through this. She knew her mother was furious with her. And she didn't think that 12 O'clock in the afternoon was a very good time to test her mother's patience. So, instead of saying "My punishment should be playing games with Petunia" she said, "I think it should be that I should be grounded for a week."

"Unfortunately, that option is already taken, _sweetheart"_ said Rose, emphasizing on the word "sweetheart".

"What? What are you talking ab-"

"Oh, you don't remember? Well then, we shall refresh your memory. You turned your teacher's hair red last week. I gave you 2 weeks grounding for that. You haven't paid that due fully… yet." She added.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I sort of…uh…made plans today with my friend, Elizabeth…so, I gotta run…sorry…bye" and without giving her mother time to say anything against it, she was gone.

Lily rushed to the garage and yanked it open. She sprinted inside and dug out her bike amongst all the junk her father had collected over the years. She put a leg over her bike and sped away before her mother could call her back.

She knew that Elizabeth hadn't come home from school so, she went to the only place she felt good about: the tree house she a Severus had built together with Elizabeth and her father. She was almost certain that Severus was there because he didn't go to school. His mother home-schooled him, but personally, Lily thought she was bad at it because he would always run away from his house and no matter how hard she tried, he would always get away. Lily didn't like Sev's mother that much. She was always looking grim and dirty and she always seemed to hate Lily, and Lily didn't know why.

Lily was speeding past the park and the next thing she knew she was parked outside the tree house. She got off her bike and zoomed upward to the entrance, making sure no muggles were looking. Sev had told her all about muggles and wizards and witches. It had come as a shock to Lily but she always knew something was…different. That she was different. Petunia couldn't jump off the swing at its highest point and not even get a scratch on the leg. She could make petals of a flower move inward then outward again. Yes, Lily had always known she was different, but she didn't know why. That was until she actually started thinking Severus as a friend. Then Severus told her that she was definitely a witch because he had seen her when she was mad. One time, she blew up a porcelain vase, which her mother had just bought. At that time, her parents seriously thought about sending her away to a crazy person's place.

Just then, the sun set and made her face glow with sunlight. At that second, Severus thought about how beautiful she was with her rich auburn hair, and her kind, emerald green, almond shaped eyes. He got up walked toward her and without knowing what he was doing, he kissed her. He got on the mouth, but it was purely innocent. He didn't French kiss her, he just sort of…kissed her.


End file.
